The present invention relates to the field of submersible pumps. More specifically, the present invention relates to self-test methods and systems for testing operation of submersible pump systems.
Submersible pumps are used in a wide variety of applications to remove water or other liquids (such as hydrocarbons or other contaminants) from sumps, ditches, pits or the like. Typical applications include use in elevator pits, transformer vaults, transformer moats, or other confined spaces.
One such prior art submersible pump, developed by Stancor, L. P., the owner of the present invention, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,281 entitled Submersible Pump Controller for Differentiating Fluids (the '281 patent). The pump disclosed in the '281 patent employs a conductivity probe via which it can be determined whether oil or water is present in the sump (as oil and other hydrocarbons are nonconductive). If oil is detected, it can be pumped to an isolated containment chamber; while if water is detected, it can be pumped out to ground surface or a sewer drain.
With submersible pumps in general, and in particular with submersible pumps used in applications where hydrocarbons or other contaminants may be present, it is critical to ensure proper installation of the pump and proper continued operation subsequent to installation. However, as such pumps are typically installed in closed chambers and/or underground, it is difficult, time consuming, and dangerous to gain access to the pumps and related components (e.g., floats, probes, related wiring and electronics, and the like).
It would be advantageous to enable remote testing of the pump system, including pump(s), floats, probes, field wiring and circuitry, overall system functionality, and system performance of equipment located in a sump or other difficult to access location. It would be advantageous to enable remote testing of the system subsequent to installation to ensure proper installation and proper continued operation, and to remotely exercise pump systems that may otherwise remain dormant for extended periods of time. It would also be advantageous to enable such testing and operation while at the same time avoiding the costs and risks associated with entering confined spaces where such equipment is located, and to easily and safely carry out preventive maintenance programs.
The methods, apparatus, and systems of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.